Frek in 2013
Frek: I get derunk quit often also I am 21 Frek: I DO WHAT A WANT Frek rebels in 2013 yzer: i feel like we never talk anymore frek yzer: i miss talking to u frek Frek: okay yzer: :/ guys i dont know how to talk to frek anymore yzer: he's in a rebellious phase (drunk) Frek: I am way drunker than I thbnought Frek: njhgvfcxdszawjumghnl;' Frek: };lkjhg/" Frek: I haveb had too mcuh dlcohol Mau: oh boy Frek: oh boy\ yzer: oh boy/ Frek: yes more alcohol plz Frek: I am become rob Frek: destroyer of worlds yzer: frek is drunk texting me yzer: how do i block his number Link_991: why does he have your number yzer: he stole it Jack: theyre dating yzer: i like jack's answer better yzer: we're dating Frek: dounbt it Jack: is frek actually drunk or just writing bad Frek: I am drunk Frek: I had like 4 adios yzer: frek isn't drunk enough to type badly he's exagerrating yzer: but he is drunk yzer: on yzer: "adios" yzer: whoever that is Frek: mother fucker Jack: hes cheating on you yzer yzer: we have an open relationship jack yzer: unless you really thought i'd b e tied down to frek yzer: when i've got rob and karen Frek: I just noticed I am going to be super drunk this weekend.. Mau: how do you just notice that Frek: why won't my drunkynes sgo away Jack: ask yzer yzer: this is just how you're going to be from now on frek Frek: nikiiiiiiiiiiiiooooooooooooooooooo Frek: but not sure if I know what buuttons drunk yzer: FREK yzer: WHAT ARE YOU Frek: drunk yzer: and frek stop ac texting me after midnight that you're drunk yzer: ruins mah immersion Frek: oh Frek: but I was and 3d is cool drunk yzer: no excuse yzer: is frek drunk on gaara's penor yzer: again Frek: just a little drunk Jack: not much of a frek then Frek: yes much frek yzer: sup much freks WFFRG The self-fulfilling prophecy and the story of Frek coming out. 8:59:16 PM Freek: OH MY GAWD 8:59:19 PM Freek: BLEACH 8:59:29 PM Freek: OH MY GAWD IT'S SO GOOD 8:59:41 PM Freek: I AM GAYRA AND I LIKE BLEACH 6:50:20 PM Jack: what are you talking about yzer freeks gay all the time 11:59:11 PM Jack: omg this is so stupid boring why is game so slow why cant i dodge this gay monster have to take turns 11:59:12 PM Jack: hahahahahahaha 11:59:13 PM Jack: gayfarts 11:59:15 PM Jack: hahahahahahhaa 11:24:26 AM yzer: trade my gay for your cock 11:24:35 AM Frek: your gay? 11:24:39 AM yzer: GAYle 11:25:02 AM Jack: u got freks hopes up 11:25:02 AM Freek: no 1:11:45 AM Frek: I csn't find p 1:12:22 AM yzer: ur boned 1:12:28 AM Frek: also i'm gay 1:12:33 AM Frek: ta da 1:12:42 AM yzer: gotta look harder for the p ther Aftermath 4:00:58 PM DAVEY: august 2013: frek comes out as gay 4:01:05 PM DAVEY: three months later: WHY DOESNT ANYONE CARE THAT I CAME OUT 4:01:12 PM Jack: 2013: mau came out as an owl 4:01:14 PM Jack: hoo hoot Category:Events Category:Members